Loonakids: Here We Go Again
by MileyLoonaticsFan96
Summary: Just when the team thought things had calmed down, along comes two big bads that quickly release all they can on the gang. The team has to work fast before things go bad...real bad... Sequel to "Game On!" Season Finale!
1. Chapter 1

Loonakids: Here We Go Again

Alright, I got this up! Fast, huh? Right, the rest of it and the next story should be. Anyway, behold the season finale! ...behold, I say... Please enjoy, review, and thank you for reading!

Chapter 1

On the planet of Acmetropolis in the year 2791, there was a dark, empty building. One day, two people came into the building.

"Here we are," said the male, "Dark, lifeless, no hope. It's perfect for us."

"I love it, Sean," said the girl.

"And the best part is," said Sean, "this section of Acmetropolis resides on top of the Hell-Mouth. Tons of dark magic will happen here, Damiana."

"But, Sean," Damiana said, "the Loonakids. What if they know the Slayer? They will stop us."

"I'll make sure they won't."

"How?"

Sean walked over to a more lit place in the building to reveal himself as a tall Vampire wolf. "I've got a plan."

"You're always prepared, my love." Damiana walked closer to show herself as a skunk, shorter than her boyfriend. She was a Vampire, too, but she was weak. She groaned in pain.

"Don't worry," Sean said, walking over to her, "we'll get your strength back. Wolfe lives here. He is friends with the Loonakids."

"Austin lives here?" Damiana smiled evilly at her boyfriend. "He will pay."

"You bet he will. What are the Loonakids up to right now?"

Damiana closed her eyes and looked for them in her mind. "They are doing nothing. Their services are not yet required. But I know who they are and where they live."

Sean smiled evilly. "Perfect."

Meanwhile, in a tall tower a few miles away, the Loonakids were in the living room, distracting themselves until something interesting happened. Jack Duck was upside-down on the couch, playing paddle-ball. Nadine Bunny and Kelly Coyote were playing Uno with Benny and Lucy Bunny. Ryan Coyote was helping his dad, Tech, and his uncle, Rev Runner, to put together…something. Michael and Sarah Coyote were playing Rock, Paper, Scissors. Ace and Lexi Bunny (Nadine, Benny, and Lucy's parents), Sophie Coyote (Tech's wife and Kelly, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael's mom), Daniella Runner (Rev's wife), and Wendy Duck (Jack's mom) were taking care of the little kids, Gabby, TJ, and Polly Coyote; Dakota Duck; Rebekka Runner; and Buddy, Penny, Oliver, and Virginia Bunny. Robert Runner (Rev and Daniella's son), Slam Tasmanian, and Danger Duck (Jack's dad and Wendy's husband) were just lying around doing nothing. Some nothing, huh?

Jack broke the silence. "When are we going to do something interesting? Nothing has happened for two weeks!"

"I know, Jack," said Nadine, "and nothing is going to happen if you keep complaining like this." She laid down a blue 3 on a green 3. "Uno."

"Yeah?" Kelly laid down a blue reverse card and a blue 5 and went out. "Ha! I win!"

Nadine dropped her spare card. She couldn't have done anything with it, anyway, it was a red 6.

"Look on the bright side," said Benny, putting together the cards in the deck and shuffling them together, "that's the most exciting thing that's happened all day."

"'All day'?" asked Lucy, "Try all month." She put down her three cards into Benny's deck. "As much as I hate to say it, Jack's right."

Jack smirked. "You bet I—Hey!"

"I wouldn't jump to conclusions so quickly."

Kelly smiled at hearing that voice and turned around to see her boyfriend, Austin Wolfe. He was a grey and white wolf and also (get this) a Vampire with a soul. Luckily, Kelly was half-Vampire, so he wasn't alone.

"Exactly what do you mean by that?" asked Kelly.

"Hey, you're the psychic, you tell me," said Austin.

Kelly smiled again. She closed her eyes. "I see…nothing. I don't think it's been very easy to do this ever since I turned half-blood-sucker. Wait a minute, wait a minute…nope, nothing."

"Told you," said Jack, "nothing interesting ever happens around here anymore. Not since Game-Boy got thrown out of business almost a month ago."

Sarah laughed. "Game-Boy. That's funny."

"Why is that funny?" asked Michael.

"Well, it's just that the Game-Boy was one of the first video game systems ever made back in the 20th or 21st century," Sarah answered.

"Oh no," said Jack, "Is every coyote a know-it-all?"

Sophie scoffed. "The three kids over here wouldn't necessarily be considered know-it-all's being only one-and-a-half."

"Point taken." Jack turned himself right-side-up. "But I believe I was trying to say that nothing interesting happens here lately."

Benny's watch beeped.

"Now _I_ told _you_," said Austin.

"Ha ha ha," said Jack, sarcastically.

"It's not Zadavia," said Benny, "It's Brenda." He pressed a button and they were linked to a phone-like connection. "What's the problem now?"

"I'm the Slayer, I slay Vampires, what else could the problem be?" Brenda was in a graveyard. "Hold on a second." A Vampire was coming up behind her, but she stabbed it in the heart with a wooden stake and it turned to dust. "Five Vampires come out of the ground, six come out next to them before I'm able to slay one, and then another seven come out of nowhere and I've now stacked it up to over 25." She slayed another one. "It's like some Vampire came in a few hours ago and went on a killing spree and then sent in a bunch of cronies because he didn't think it would be enough to get rid of me." Stake to the heart, turn to dust. "Please help."

"OK, we're coming," said Benny, "Where are you?"

_"OK, since you can't see me, I'm just going to let you know that I'm giving you a really dirty look right now considering the fact that there's only ONE GRAVEYARD WITHIN FIVE BLOCKS OF YOU!"_

"We get it!" Kelly yelled, "Don't rush us. Come on, guys."

Ace, Lexi, Daniella, Wendy, and Sophie put Gabby, TJ, Polly, Buddy, Penny, Oliver, Virginia, Dakota, and Rebekka to bed and rushed out the door with the rest of the team to meet Brenda Sanders at the graveyard.

Brenda slayed another Vampire just as they got there. "About time you showed up."

"Behind you," Wendy said.

Brenda held the stake up and stabbed him without effort or interest. "Thanks. Ace." She tossed the stake to Ace, who turned around and stabbed another. "That's the stomach."

Ace then realized his mistake. "Uh oh." The Vampire grabbed him and tossed him onto the sidewalk. "That hurt."

Nadine turned to the Vampire and took out the stake and put it where the heart really was, slaying him and turning him to dust. "That is kind of fun."

Ace walked over. "Speak for yourself. I was hurt so badly that…uh, Benny, head's up."

Benny ducked and a Vampire went right over him and slammed into a light pole.

Nadine ran over and stabbed him. Same results. "And that's how you do it."

"Uh, Nadine?" Lucy pointed over to at least 15 other Vampires on the other side of the graveyard.

"Better leave this to me, Austin, and Brenda," said Kelly. She got down and the ground and turned into her Vampire form. Austin did the same.

"I can never get used to them doing that," said Tech.

Kelly and Austin jumped at some of the Vampires, knocking them back to slay them with Brenda.

"OK, OK, knock it off."

They stopped, just as another Vampire died. Sean was standing a little ways away.

"Forgive me for asking, but who are you?" asked Brenda.

"Well, Slayer, why don't you ask him?"

Kelly turned back to normal and turned to Austin.

Austin changed back to normal as well. "Sean."

"Uh, who…how…what's going on here?" asked Tech, confused more than ever.

"Why don't we explain that after you're dead?" Sean turned into his Vampire form.

Brenda withdrew another stake. She ran at him. He grabbed her hand before she could stab him and took the stake from her, snapping it in half (the stake, not her arm). He kicked her in the stomach, knocking her onto the ground.

Austin went to her side.

"Oh, don't tell me you're on the Slayer's side now. You're weaker than I thought you were. Of course, I guess that comes with having a soul, doesn't it?" He picked up a shovel and knocked Austin into a tree.

"Austin!" Kelly went to her boyfriend's side and helped him stand up. He was already in Vampire form.

Austin groaned. "OK, that hurt!"

"So now my grand-sire is the complainer on the good side?" Sean scoffed at him.

"Hey, that would be my job!" Duck said, "No, wait a minute…"

"You know what?" Kelly interrupted her uncle, talking to Sean, "Why don't you just go crawl into your coffin for another 50 years, blood-sucker?"

"Hey, last time I checked, your boyfriend here was a blood-sucker. And I don't accept insults from a filthy half-breed like you."

Kelly began to go after him, but Austin held her back.

"And this is no concern of yours," said Sean, "Damiana and I merely want the Slayer and your boyfriend dead."

"Oh, so your girlfriend is here, too?" asked Austin, "Last time I checked, she was of so little threat that she was too weak to even turn into Vampire form."

"And again I ask, what's going on?" Tech asked.

"And who's this Damiana he's talking about?" asked Nadine.

"I'll tell you later," Austin said, "Right now, we—where'd he go?"

They all looked around. Sean wasn't there now.

Sarah walked over to a bush and pushed back one of the branches. He jumped out at her and had her cornered. "I think I found him."

Sean jumped at her, but Austin jumped on him in midair, pinning him to the ground. "Back off, Sean."

"What are you going to do about it?" Sean smirked in return.

"Austin!" Austin and Sean turned to Kelly. Kelly pointed to the horizon just beyond the trees. Sunrise was coming.

Sean got out of Austin's grip and started to walk off, out of Vampire form. "We'll get back to this later." He ran off to meet Damiana at the place they had found not even an hour ago.

"OK, Austin," said Kelly, "We're getting you inside and then you're going to explain to us who that was and why he was after you."

"Fair enough."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sarah and Slam made sure the windows were closed so that no sunlight could come in and the rest of the group waited for Austin to tell his story.

"OK," Austin said, "hit me with your best shot."

Everyone started asking questions.

"ONE AT A TIME!"

Everyone stopped. Kelly raised her hand.

"Kelly?"

"Who was that guy and why did he call you his grand-sire?"

"I would also ask for one _question_ at a time, too."

"Sorry."

Austin sighed. "But, if you must know, a sire is the Vampire who turned another into a Vampire."

"And you—"

Austin nodded. "Sean was…different. He's almost 100 years younger than me. I must have bitten 150 people, at least, before my soul was restored—just plain feeding off of 10 times that, as well—and he was the victim of one of the ones I sired. The demon in him was second worst in the world compared to me."

"And this Damiana?" asked Sophie.

"I wasn't so gentle on her."

"You call turning somebody into a Vampire 'gentle'?" asked Duck.

"What I meant was," Austin almost yelled, "it's usually just lure, bite, and leave. For her, I went all-out. I did a lot of unconscionable things when I was evil and she was one of the worst."

"You made her a Vampire," Kelly sighed.

"First I made her insane. I killed all her family members—without biting them, I might add—and tortured her until she was begging for mercy. Since she was studying witchcraft, she thought she was cursed, so she fled to a convent. The day she took her holy orders, I turned her."

"Well," said Kelly, "We did ask for the truth."

"I've heard of Damiana before…" Daniella snapped her fingers. "I read about her in one of my spell books. It said she'd been killed by an angry mob in Acme Prague."

"Well, they sure don't make angry mobs like they used to," said Nadine.

Tech looked at Austin. "And when along the way did you become…what's the word?…good?"

"30 years after I sired her, about the time she was attacked, when my soul was restored and I was back to the way I was before I was bitten…except I was a Vampire and still am."

"So, what's the story behind Sean and Damiana together?" asked Lexi.

"They met a few years after I bit Damiana and she sired him and they joined the gang with me and Darleen. When I got my soul back, the group split up, so Sean and Damiana fled the country together. My guess is that they came back for their revenge on me, but why they waited for over 100 years to do it, I'll never know."

"So what are they doing right now?" asked Nadine.

"Who knows?" Pause. "Kelly?"

"I see the future, not the present."

"Right."

_Meanwhile..._

Sean set up an altar in the lair. "Two simple spells." He turned to Damiana. "Do you have the strength, love?"

"I can do the first one, Sean." She got up next to the altar. "I may be weak, but you only have knowledge for my spell. This one you should leave to me." She put her hands on the stone.

"_May the Loonakids be haunted,_

_Let their blood pave the way,_

_Allow all bad luck to come across them,_

_And never go away."_

The lit candles' flames rose and slowly burnt out.

"It's working. I can feel their coming weakness, Sean."

Sean held her in his arms. "And they won't be able to stop us from killing the Slayer and reviving you to your full health."

_Back at the tower..._

_BEEP! BEEP!_

Benny pushed a button on his watch and a holographic image of the team's leader (in a way), Zadavia from Freleng, appeared.

"Loonakids, I regret to inform you that some things have come up. The lull may have been merely a diversion or time for the villains to plan a way to come out, but, regardless, you must stop them at all costs. Zadavia out."

"What did she mean?" asked Lucy.

"I don't know, Cottontail," said Benny, "But we better get going."

The nine of them went off to the conference room and flew off. They found a bunch of Ice Vikings in the downtown area.

"Uh oh," said Benny, "Didn't our parents say that they fought these guys, too?"

"Yeah, they did," said Lucy.

The team landed in front of the Vikings.

"Boy, are you guys lost," said Benny, "And forgive me for stealing a line, but 'What's up, doc?'"

"I am Gunnar," said one of the Vikings, the leader, most likely.

"Gonna what?" asked Kelly, "Go to a Viking convention at the civic center?"

"No," said the leading Viking, "We are back to take over your world."

"You know," said Ryan, "you Frosted Flakes better move out because this is a no invasion zone."

"We will conquer your world by any means necessary!"

"No, you won't," said Nadine.

"Yes, we will."

"No, you won't," said Lucy.

"Yes, we will."

"Yes, you will," said Benny.

"No, we won't! WE WON'T TAKE OVER YOUR WORLD!"

"Have it your way," said Robert.

"Oh, I will enjoy crushing you children!"

"I don't think so," said Nadine, tossing out fireballs left and right to melt the ice. Robert was using his elemental ability to keep the ice from coming across them. They weren't strong enough to hold it. "Call our parents!"

Back at HQ, the original Acme heroes and the Slayer were with the triplet Witches and Vampire in the conference room waiting for the kids to come home. Suddenly, the phone rang.

"I'LL-GET-IT-I'LL-GET-IT!"

Tech picked up the phone before Rev could and Rev slammed into the wall. "He tends to do that a lot. Hello? What's the problem now?"

"Ice Vikings are the problem, and we can't hold it much longer," Nadine answered.

"So the horn-heads came back?" asked Ace.

"OK, be careful out there," said Tech, "Their weapons are charged with a sub-zero chemical radiation that when fired can freeze—"

"Yeah, we kind of already got that part figured out," said Robert.

Tech groaned. "Then have Lucy block it while Robert and Nadine are melting the ice! How's that for simple?"

"Works for me," said Kelly.

Lucy held out a force field to block the ice from coming any closer. Nadine's eyes glowed pink as she threw out as much fire as she could. Since Lucy was handling the defense, Robert was able to help Nadine on the offense and melt as much of the ice as possible. He simply had to put his hands on the ice and it would spark aflame and melt.

The leading Viking gave up. "Forget these kids. Let's put this city on ice." The Vikings ran off just as the kids melted the last of the ice.

"Whoa, that was close," said Benny, "At least the 'horn-heads' are gone."

As soon as he said that, three spider creatures came up after them.

"Please tell me I'm just dreaming that there are three giant spider things in front of me," asked Sarah. Jack pinched her. "OW!"

"Nope, not a dream," said Jack.

Sarah slapped him. "That felt good."

"I thought we were done with these guys when we fought them last year," said Lucy.

"Well, apparently, Cottontail, we were wrong," said Benny.

"Oh, great," said Duck from HQ, "It's the return of the fuzz-balls."

"Could you just tell us how to get rid of them?" asked Nadine, tossing a couple fireballs at them with no effect.

"Just wait for them to change back," said Ace.

After another minute of fighting, the fuzz-balls turned into the small, harmless versions. And only a few seconds later, a storm started.

"Finally!" The Loonakids turned to see Weathervane on top of a nearby building. "I'm free and can finally take my revenge on those pesky Loonatics!"

"Please tell me Weathervane isn't out, too," said Tech.

"OK, Weathervane's not out, too," said Sarah.

"Good," said Tech.

"Well, then who was talking?" asked Lexi.

"Some weather-manipulating girl," said Jack.

"Sarah!" Tech said, "Why'd you say she wasn't out?"

"Because you told me to!"

"How do we know it's even her?" asked Benny.

"Dad," Lucy asked, "is Weathervane a girl of about 5-foot-6 with purple hair and eyes and can she manipulate the weather?"

"Yeah," Ace answered.

"That's her."

"OK, we're doomed," said Jack, "Then again, that doesn't mean that we can't even try to fight back!" He threw a nearby trash can at her.

"OUCH!" It hit her in the head. "Pesky duck!" She struck his tail feathers with lightning.

"YOW!"

"I see she hasn't lost her touch," said Lexi. She turned to Ace. "What are we going to do?"

"We aren't gonna do anything," said Ace, "It's the kids' job now. We promised ourselves when the kids took over that we wouldn't fight anymore and put our lives in danger when the kids need us most."

"Uh, guys?" Lucy said, "The communicator is still on and we heard everything you just said."

"Heh, whoops," said Ace.

"Right," said Nadine, "And I suggest that you DROP THE PROMISE AND GET OUT HERE!"

"Nadine's right," said Tech, "They need our help."

"Maybe we should have arrived at that conclusion before Austin and Brenda left," said Wendy.

The group turned to look at the couch. It was empty now. The Slayer and Vampire had already gone to help. All they could do now if they weren't going to help was cross their fingers and hope for the best.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Damiana and Sean were still in their lair.

"The Loonakids are fighting harshly," said Damiana, "But it's not enough. Their parents must help them but they won't go. The Slayer and Austin have joined them instead."

"Don't worry," said Sean, "The spell worked. They're having as much bad luck as possible and it's not about to stop now."

They were both right. Austin and Brenda had joined in on the fight as it kept going.

"Weathervane is strong," said Sarah, "I'm not certain how much longer we can hold this."

"Wait," said Kelly, "Austin, Brenda, cover your ears." She and the rest of the Loonakids (except for Sarah) did just that.

"What?" asked Austin, "Why?"

"Just do it!" Kelly almost yelled.

Austin and Brenda covered their ears and Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. Her sonic screech resounded and penetrated Weathervane's forces. Weathervane dropped her powers and Sarah dropped hers.

Before they could get rid of her or go off to stop the Vikings, the ground beneath their feet began to shake.

HQ was shaking, too, not far away.

"Eh, I got a feeling that Dr. Dare is out, as well," said Ace.

"What makes you say that?" asked Lexi. The shaking made her lose her balance and fall over.

"Just a thought."

"What is going on?" asked Tech as the shaking calmed down, "It's like every villain we've ever faced that isn't dead or changed is out and ready to get us…or them."

"Do you think they'll be OK?" asked Daniella.

"Relax, Danni," said Wendy, "They have magic as well as their superpowers. I think they can handle themselves, especially with Austin and Brenda around to help."

"Wendy, they've not been trained properly yet," said Sophie, "They may know a lot of the simple spells, but every Witch knows those and they certainly aren't ready to join their powers together like they did last Halloween."

"Maybe we should go out after them," said Daniella, grabbing her wand.

"But what about the promise?" asked Lexi.

"That's your promise not ours," said Daniella, "We're not part of your team, but we are part of your family. And if you want to just abandon them, well, then fine. But just because you can't fight doesn't mean that you can't help them."

"That-tears-it-we're-going," said Rev, following his wife out.

"Daniella's right," said Tech, "And so is Rev. We're going."

The team began to run out, but Lexi stayed for a second, getting off the floor. "Who's going to take care of the kids?"

They all stopped.

"OK, now we've got a problem," said Ace, "Any volunteers?" Slam raised his hand. "Alright then. Slam, you stay. The rest of us have gotta go after the teen heroes." The rest of the team left and Slam stayed behind to watch after the nine little kids.

Meanwhile, the Loonakids and Austin and Brenda fell down a hole. The shaking had opened a cavern in the ground.

"That hurt," said Brenda when they landed on a bunch of rocks, "And I'm the Slayer, so I don't bruise easily."

"Tell me about it," said Ryan, "Boy, do I wish I were able to use my power while I'm moving. Maybe that impact wouldn't have been so hard."

"Yeah, maybe," said Michael, almost angrily.

The group got up on their feet.

"I think that we may be close to the lair of that rock guy, Dr. Dare," said Kelly.

"You're not close, you're here." Dr. Dare emerged from the ground. "It's about time I took my revenge."

"Is everyone after us?" asked Sarah. She almost screamed again, but knew that it might cause the stalactites on the ceiling to fall on them.

"Sure seems like it," said Benny.

"Let's see how you like being covered in stone, Bunny!" Dr. Dare did…something…and about a hundred rocks buried them while he fled.

About a minute later, the rocks flew away from them and the group got up, in more pain than before.

"Thanks, Cottontail," said Nadine.

"I didn't do that," said Lucy, turning to Robert.

"Don't look at me," said Robert. He turned to Sarah.

"Uh-uh," said Sarah.

"Uh…"

The 11 teens (well, Austin was a teen when he was bitten) turned to see the Loonatics, except the triplets were there instead of Slam.

"Looks like you could use our help," said Wendy, holding up her still glowing wand to show that she had released them.

The Loonakids ran up to hug their parents in thanks for coming to help.

"I knew you wouldn't leave us," Sarah whispered to her father.

"I get it, Sarah," Tech said, "Now can you let go so that we can go catch the bad guys?"

"Right, sorry," said Sarah, letting go. The others did the same and the group left.

"Who else could possibly be out?" asked Lexi, "That's four villains already and counting."

"And isn't it strange how they came out in the order that we fought them?" asked Tech, "Maybe that means that Otto the Odd is coming out next."

"Otto the Odd?" asked Brenda, "Wasn't he that crazy circus guy that mutated those kids almost 20 years ago and put them on display as 'galactic oddities'?"

"Oh, so you've heard of him," said Duck, "What could he possibly do?"

Just then, a strike of green electricity aimed at and almost struck Nadine. She jumped out of the way just in time to reveal that Otto the Odd was, indeed, behind her.

"That answer your question, Duck?" asked Ryan.

"Alright," said Tech, "This one's easy. Sound waves trigger the transformation, so have Sarah make a sonic boom and there."

"Alright, you know the drill," said Sarah. Everyone covered their ears and Sarah screamed. Otto's device fried and he wasn't able to run away this time. "Finally, we won one."

"Who next?" asked Kelly.

"Uh, Massive," said Lexi.

"What's he do?" asked Sarah. _WHACK!_ She was slammed into a tree when she found herself weightless.

"He manipulates gravity," Lexi answered.

Tech and Sophie helped Sarah stand up. Massive had already fled when they were able to even try to attack.

"We're not doing so well," said Lucy.

"In case you haven't noticed," said Jack, "WE ALREADY NOTICED!"

"And next now?" asked Kelly.

"Well, there was Sypher, but he's gone," said Tech.

"And-then-there-was-Time-Skip-who-could-freeze-time-but-his-powers-have-been-suspended-for-almost-20-years," Rev explained.

"And Mastermind, who is dead," said Ace.

"And then Optimatus, who changed," said Lexi.

"So it's the return of the killer dolphins," said Duck.

"What could a dolphin be doing?" asked Nadine.

That was all they needed to hear. The Loonatics led the group to the ocean. Sure enough, a huge whirlpool had formed due to circling whales.

"Mind controllers," said Tech, "We're doomed."

"Hey, that's my line!" Duck and Jack said at the same time.

"Wow," said Wendy.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "Cover your ears again."

"I don't think you can knock out the mind control by a sonic screech if the mind control is strong enough to control all those whales at the same time," said Tech.

"Yeah," said Sarah, "but if two forces go _against_ each other instead of together for control of a creature or group, then neither attack will work."

"Point taken," Tech said, covering his ears.

After the group was ready for the attack, Sarah sang. Her voice penetrated into the whales' minds and the attacks from the dolphins were knocked out. She stopped singing as soon as she knew her plan had worked.

"No!" It was Adolpho, the leading dolphin. "I won't be brought down by surface-dwellers again!"

"Well, you were," said Benny, "so get over it!"

Dolphins done. Next up was Deuce. He was gone so he wasn't coming back, so the next one was actually Ophiocus Sam. They were done with him in 10 seconds. After him came Pierre le Pew, who they were also done with in 10 seconds. After _him_ was Sylth Vester. Again, done in 10 seconds. After that was the Sagittarius Stomper. He was more interested in Tech and Duck than he was in the Loonakids…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Slam fell asleep in the nursery. Gabby, TJ, Polly, Buddy, Penny, Oliver, Virginia, Dakota, and Rebekka were also asleep. Slam woke up when he thought he heard a voice. It was still speaking to him as he looked around in the dark nursery, but he couldn't tell what it was saying. Suddenly, a few more voices joined in. Gabby woke up and started crying. Slam tried to calm her down. Her eyes were glowing. She was hearing the voices, too. TJ woke up, but he didn't cry. He was calm, but he could also hear them. They were clear to him, but he didn't understand yet because he was still a baby.

_Meanwhile..._

"I can't believe what's been going on here," said Duck, "Now we've got to deal with the Stomper. At least those last few were incredibly easy."

"Hey, it's not like he's still out to get us," said Tech.

As soon as he said that, a safe dropped out of nowhere.

"Exactly what happened between you two and him?" asked Sarah.

"Maybe that was an accident," said Duck, not really convincing himself.

"Uh…there's a note on this that says, 'I'm still out to get the coyote and duck, from the Stomper,'" said Kelly.

"OK, I could be wrong."

"Give me this one," said Michael. As soon as the Stomper showed up, Michael turned into an elephant and pummeled him. "I guess the robotic part doesn't help much against the largest land mammal."

"Thanks," said Duck, "I almost got scared there for a second."

The kids all gave him looks.

"OK, I _was_ scared," said Duck, "Are you happy?"

"Very," said Brenda, "Who next?"

"Fudd," said Ace. He gave Benny the Guardian Strike Sword. "He's all yours, big guy." And they proved easily that the "greatest hunter of all time" had inherited the family gene of being a screw-up. "And after him should be Melvin the Martian, but we got rid of him."

"And then there was the Apocazons, but they weren't evil," said Lexi.

"So next up is Pinkster," said Duck.

_Five minutes later…_

"Uh, b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b—"

Sarah groaned. "It's endless!"

"Hey!" Pinkster said, "It's a speech imped-a-ped—speech imped-a-ped—I don't talk well, OK?!"

"Want me to bite him?" Kelly whispered to Duck. Duck shook his head. "In that case, Sarah you know what to do."

The group covered their ears again (she's helping a lot, isn't she?) and Sarah screamed.

"Retr-retr-retr-run away!" Pinkster left.

"And everyone after that we already covered," said Lexi, "So that should be it." The ground started shaking. "I thought we got rid of Dr. Dare!" The shaking stopped.

"We did," said Nadine, "I made sure of it."

"Uh, do you remember how we told you it'll always be it easy for us to detect necromancy?" asked Daniella.

"Eh, no," said Ace.

"Big magic sends big static, remember?" asked Wendy, "And I'm detecting some major spell-shooting."

"But that was supposed to be it," said Duck, "Remember what Lexi said?"

"That's everyone you six alone fought," said Sophie, "Apparently, your bad guys weren't the only ones that were released."

"That means that Eronor and Orthane are out and powerful again," said Daniella.

"Allow me, Sarah," said Lucy.

"Thanks," said Sarah.

Lucy screamed. "How'd I do?"

"Still hurt my ears, thanks," said Lexi.

"Sorry, Mom."

"We're doomed," said Jack.

"We are not," said Danni, "We just need to deal with this in a calm, reasonable manner—first one back to HQ gets to tell Slam it's OK to take the kids and freak out."

"Great-idea-Danni," said Rev, starting to run off.

They came to HQ in a short period of time, but, by then, Rev was the only one who had enough energy left to talk and he was talking too fast, so Slam couldn't understand what was going on.

"We-have-really-really-REALLY-bad-news-Slam-Eronor-and-Orthane-got-released-and-powerful-somehow-and-we-don't-know-how-to-stop-them-so-we-need-you-so-we-have-to-take-the-kids-and-you've-got-to-come-with-us-to-help-get-rid-of-them."

"Rev!" Daniella said, catching her breath, "None of us…can understand…a single word you're saying. Let me talk." She took a deep breath a got ready to tell Slam what had happened. "Somehow, Eronor and Orthane were released, and they're going to be very unhappy when they find out we killed little sis and good old mommy and daddy, so we have to take the kids and leave before something happens."

"Oh…OK," said Slam.

"Good," said Wendy, "Did anything happen?"

"Hashghigh voices," said Slam.

Sophie stopped what she was doing. "What voices?"

Slam told them what had happened, how he had heard the voices in his sleep (of course, they could hardly understand what he was saying since he was speaking so much of it in Tasmanian, but Wendy cast a spell on them so that they could understand what he was saying while he was telling the story).

"Tech," Sophie said, "I thought that the two of us and Kelly were the only ones who could hear the Whisperers."

The other Loonatics took that as a shock, but some of the Loonakids didn't know what she was talking about.

"We are," said Tech.

"Then how come Slam was able to hear them?" asked Sophie.

"How were Eronor and Orthane both able to get their power back and bust out of prison in Anasala and come here at the exact same time Acmetropolis had a mass breakout?" asked Daniella.

"Are you suggesting that someone cast a bad luck spell on us?" asked Wendy.

"It's the only logical solution," said Daniella, "The only thing I can't figure out is _who_ did it."

"It must have been Damiana," said Austin, "She was studying witchcraft when I attacked her. She would have the knowledge for this and Sean would have the strength."

"So they cast a spell on us so that we wouldn't be strong enough to stop them from killing you and Brenda?" asked Kelly.

"That's right," said Austin.

"Those skunk-bags!" said Kelly. Everyone looked at her. "What? He called me a 'filthy half-breed' and I can't be upset with them now?"

"Point taken," said Sophie, picking up Gabby, "But it's too late to fight Orthane and Eronor now either when we're all so weak. I say we take the night off and run for cover."

"I like that idea," said Daniella, "But we can't stay here. It's the first place they'll look for us."

"So we go under cloaking and find somewhere else to camp for the night and fight them in the morning," said Lexi, picking up Penny, "No problem."

"Then let's go," said Austin.

"Wait," said Brenda, "Don't we have to pack first?"

"Oh, I got this," said Kelly, getting out her wand. She waved it and they were immediately packed. "I love doing that!"

They all left. Regardless of the fact that they were away from the fight, the attacks from the Whisperers continued on all of them.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

None of them got a good night's sleep. Everyone in the group could hear the Whisperers talking to them.

Tech received the worst of it. He tossed and turned in a sleeping bag in a meadow where he and the rest of the group were. They had bothered him for almost 20 years with their half-truths, but their words hadn't hurt him like this before:

"_The Seer's heart was broken once,  
__And now it will break again,  
__Giving his eldest to an unknown love,  
__Who feeds on blood and sin.  
__Will he be the victim,  
__Or will her transformation complete?  
__Too bad the torment will just grow worse  
__And the pain will never cease.  
__The Seer's own thirst may be quenched,  
__By blood so rich and pure,  
__And his children will die and his true love as well,  
__And he will do nothing but hurt."_

At that moment, Tech would usually wake up, but he found himself locked in the dream for almost an hour, listening to their painful words.

Sophie was just as bad. She couldn't bear the heartbreak their predictions were bringing her.

"_The Listener has died twice already,  
__And her love was lost as well,  
__Now her family and friends will die,  
__And all with be silent in the house where she dwells.  
__Her sisters will do nothing,  
__She will be powerless against the dark,  
__The Listener may be quick-thinking,  
__But not fast or strong or smart.  
__Her daughter she's now losing,  
__The rest will be gone soon,  
__All bad luck will come across her,  
__Lost in a black lagoon."_

She couldn't take it. She found herself under the same circumstances as her husband, locked inside torment for an hour.

Kelly had only been tormented a few times before in her sleep, but for the Whisperers, bed-time means attack-time.

"_Never to die, never to lose,  
__The Seer's daughter now is in love,  
__But luck doesn't last forever,  
__And not everything she can have.  
__Her brothers and sister will soon be her victims,  
__And she will do nothing because,  
__She will be on the dark side, fighting against them,  
__And all close to her will be gone.  
__Her heart is strong now, but being half-dead,  
__It's unneeded for life to go on,  
__One day it will stop, unnoticed and not helped,  
__And the demon will take over, nothing to be done."_

Kelly wasn't going to allow herself to be a demon like Austin said he had been, but there was nothing she could do except forget the words spoken to her.

Brenda, though, had no experience with the Whisperers and was highly bothered by them.

"_The Slayer is powerful, strong, and quick,  
__But her Watcher's promise was broken,  
__Soon she and all others will be dead,  
__All words of love left unspoken.  
__Having friends will just slow her down,  
__Weaken her in battle,  
__She'll save them and not herself,  
__And fall dead like disease-ridden cattle.  
__A stake she drives through the heart of all dark,  
__But the good will die the same way,  
__The shadows are too close to her,  
__And the night will take over the day."_

Ace, Lexi, Rev, Duck, Daniella, and Wendy all had the same dream:

_The six of them were walking through a dark forest. They reached a small clearing and waited for their friends to come help them out, but no one came. Suddenly, they couldn't see each other, only the bodies of their children, lying dead on the ground._

"_**The darkness shall come upon you like it came to them,  
**__**Filling your hearts with the shadow of all evil and sin."**_

They tried to wake up, but they couldn't.

Slam, Nadine, Benny, Lucy, Robert, Jack, Ryan, Sarah, and Michael were also sharing dreams.

_The Loonakids were in a battle. Slam was there instead of Kelly, but they couldn't see who they were fighting. The battle kept going, each one throwing out all that their powers would allow at the unknown attacker. Finally, Ryan got close enough to figure out it was a Vampire and stab a stake through their heart. It was too late before they noticed that the Vampire they had killed was Kelly and she turned to dust. Ryan dropped the stake, not believing that he had killed his own sister._

"_**She became a demon, you fought her and you won,  
**__**Now you will die just like her and battle in the beyond."**_

They also found themselves trapped in their own misery and suffering.

Austin was also attacked by the Whisperers, but he couldn't hear their words, only voices whispering to him, tauntingly, as he dreamt of his lost past.

_He was walking down a street with his friends when he was almost 20. He saw a girl come along. He abandoned the group and ran into a dark alley she'd just walked into._

"_So I'd ask myself," said Austin, "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here at this late hour?"_

"_Maybe she's lonely," said the girl, facing away._

"_Well, I'd be willing to walk you home," said Austin._

"_You're very gracious," the girl said, turning to face him and reveal herself as Darleen…the Vampire girl who was to be his sire, "Are you sure you're up to the challenge?"_

"Y_ou'll find that with the exception of a hard day's work, there's no challenge I can't face." He got closer. "So where are you from?"_

"_Around. Everywhere."_

"_I've never really been anywhere myself."_

"_I could show you. Things you've never even seen, never even heard of."_

"_Well, go ahead then."_

"_Close your eyes." Austin did…and Darleen went into Vampire form and bit him. She took out all his blood and dropped his dead body to the ground. She knelt down by him, scratched her fingernail across her skin just below her neck to where it bled, and made him drink it._

_For the next 150 years, Darleen and Austin worked together as a Vampire team. In 2675, Damiana came along._

_Damiana crouched down by a confessional. "Forgive me, Father, for I have sinned," she prayed._

_Austin was inside…eating the priest. He laid down the body and turned to Damiana. _Yeah, this isn't gonna go well, _he thought._

"_It's been two days since my last confession."_

_Austin smiled, evilly. "That's not very long." _OK, maybe I can do this.

"_I'm so afraid. I've been doing magic again. I can't stop. But lately…I've been seeing things. About a week ago, the workers started mining. Yesterday, I had a terrible fright. My stomach all tied up. I saw this horrible crash. My mum told me to keep my peace, but…this morning, they had a cave-in and two men died. And then last night, she died, right after telling me that my visions were an affront to the Lord. But I don't mean to! It's the magic, I think I've always had it. I think I may be cursed!"_

Time to torture her. _"Hush, child. The Lord has plans for all his creatures, even a devil child like you. You need to fulfill his plan and be evil."_

"_What? No! I want to be pure! Please, help me!"_

Oh, well. Forget that plan. I can turn her tonight. _"Alright. Come by tonight and I can fix it."_

"_Thank you…"_

_That night, he turned her. Six years after that, she and Sean met. She sired him and he joined the team._

_In 2701, Austin felt himself weakening one night and knew that someone was restoring his soul. His pain ended eventually, and he couldn't remember anything. He looked around to find himself on a dark street._

_A man walked up to him. "It hurts, huh? Good, it'll hurt more."_

"_What's going on? Where am I?"_

"_You don't remember. You will. Everything you've done for almost 200 years. Everyone you killed, including our daughter, they'll haunt you forever. You'll know what true suffering is." He walked off._

_And his words rang true. Austin was tormented forever with his past. He spent nearly 100 years in remorse. Then he was creeping around the alleys one night and saw something. As he was entering an alley by the bank, the doors burst open and Ryan slid through._

_Ryan landed on the street. "Ow!"_

_The robber came through the doors, too, and was hit in the back of the head by a bag of money._

_Out came Kelly. "I never get tired of that!"_

_Austin smiled at her the minute he saw her. She was beautiful._

_His past stopped coming around and he saw himself in the present with Kelly. She was lying in her bed and looked at the window to see Austin sitting on the sill. She took his hand and pulled him onto the bed. The two kissed. About a minute or two later, they were both under the covers. She wrapped her arms around him, not breaking from the long, passionate kiss. Suddenly, he pulled away, turned into Vampire form, and bit her savagely on the neck._

Both of them woke up. Kelly had found herself in Austin's dream as soon as his past had stopped. The Whisperers had stopped talking to her and dragged her in there so that she could feel the pain. She almost started crying, but didn't. She didn't want their words to get to her, she wanted them to leave her alone.

Austin got out of his sleeping bag and looked at the rest of them. Almost all of them were also awake, tortured by the Whisperers, but only one other sleeping bag was empty. He looked to the other side of the hill they were on and saw Tech leaning against an old tree. He walked over to him. "Couldn't sleep either?"

Tech turned around to see Austin. "I'm fine, thank you." Tech was trying to be strong in front of his daughter's boyfriend, but Austin could see that he was struggling not to cry.

"What's the deal with the Whisperers, anyway?" asked Austin, wanting to know why they were bothering the whole group so much.

"They just hate people for some reason," said Tech, "They despise the living and love to torture them. I guess they qualify you as living for some reason if they're torturing you. Must be your soul. They tell you half-truths and then allow bad things to happen if you let their words get to them, testing your sanity to make you weaker. If you don't let their words get to you, they'll leave you alone."

"What does it mean if they replay pieces of your past?" asked Austin.

"Don't know," said Tech, "That's never happened before. I guess you've been through some stuff that we couldn't imagine and they find those memories more painful for you than anything they could say."

"But—"

"Austin."

The two boys turned around to see Kelly in the meadow with them.

"You go talk to her alone," said Tech, "I'll just stay here."

Austin went over to Kelly. "Is something wrong?"

"The Whisperers brought me into your dream. They've never done something like that to me before."

"How do you know they dragged you into my dream?"

"It was just you and me. We…uh… You bit me."

Austin stopped talking. That had been his dream.

"_Complete her transformation and we'll leave you alone…"_

"What was that?" asked Austin.

"What was what?"

"You didn't hear that?"

"_The torments will never end until she's dead…"_

"_Kill her, kill her now…"_

"_Redeem your past…"_

"_You fed on pure blood, now feed on the unclean…"_

"_Kill the half-breed…kill her!"_

"Austin, are you OK?"

Austin was covering his ears. He refused to kill his girlfriend. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

Suddenly, Sean jumped out of nowhere and knocked Austin down the hill.

"Austin!" Kelly ran after him, but the grass in the meadow was too high for her to see him if he was on the ground.

Tech ran up next to her. He couldn't see him either. He noticed that the rest of the group was up and running towards them. "Rev, can your GPS tell us where he is?"

"My-GPS-doesn't-track-dead-people," Rev said, "Ghost-Vampires-Zombies-nothing."

Kelly didn't know what to do. He was weak, she could tell it. The Whisperers' words were too much on him. But she couldn't help him if she couldn't find him.

Sean had Austin pinned down. Austin was too weak to fight back. "I've been looking for you. Damiana wants to see you."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

The sun finally came out not long afterwards. Eronor and Orthane had no chance of finding them, so they set to work on finding out what Sean and Damiana wanted with Austin. Austin had said that they would want revenge on him for turning him into a Vampire, but they probably had some great big plan about how to do that.

"They sure had perfect timing," said Kelly, "The Whisperers were making Austin weak. We were all weak because of them. There was nothing we could have done to fight back."

"I know," said Daniella, "And I can't find anything in this book that involves mortal witchcraft that's powerful enough to…found it. FOUND IT!"

"What is it?" asked Sarah.

"There's a spell in here," said Daniella, "It's not common knowledge and not easy to figure out, but they have everything they need for it. If done right, it should revive a full Vampire, who is very weak or sickly, to full health. They've been using it for ages."

"A Vampire like Damiana?" asked Kelly, "Austin said she was so weak that she couldn't even go into Vampire form. Although, it does take quite some amount of energy to transform."

"You're half-Vampire," said Lucy, "For Austin, rate on a scale from 1 to 10."

"Uh…3."

Ace rolled his eyes. "Eh, exactly what do they need for this little enchantment?"

"A golden cross of DuLac," said Daniella, "which was reported stolen from a museum last week, a bunch of petty ingredients that you can find anywhere—blood-grass, wild onions, etc.—to make an altar, and…her sire."

"That's Austin," said Kelly, "That explains why they'd want him so…wait, you're holding back on something."

"No, I'm not," said Daniella, closing the book.

"Why would they need her sire for this spell?"

"No reason. It's vital. DOH!" She caught herself.

"Daniella, I say this because I'm your sister and I love you," said Wendy, "YOU STINK AT LYING!"

"Wendy!" Sarah said.

"Sorry."

"Aunt Danni, please," said Kelly, "What do they need from her sire?"

Daniella hung her head before answering. "His life. The spell is gonna kill him."

"WHAT?!"

"That's why I didn't tell you."

_Meanwhile..._

Sean dragged Austin into his lair. The Whisperers were still taunting him so he was very weak.

Sean walked into Damiana's room alone. "Hey there, Damiana."

"Sean," Damiana said, weak as well, but happy, "I missed you."

"I was gone for three hours," said Sean, "I had to find the place where the Loonakids are hiding because you were too weak to see it. And I brought back an old friend."

"Austin?"

Sean tossed Austin on the floor. Austin was growing weaker and could barely move.

"It was no fun," said Sean, "He was weak. But still healthy and perfect for the spell. He's all yours until tonight." Sean left the room, leaving Damiana alone with Austin.

Damiana grabbed him and pulled him onto her bed. "You've been a bad daddy." She slapped him. Hard.

He just looked at her, powerless to do anything.

_Back with the others..._

"Hey," said Daniella, trying to calm down Kelly, "it's not entirely bad. They can't do the spell until the new moon and it has to be done in a church, so we go in, grab Austin, defeat all the other bad guys, and then get rid of them. Problem solved!"

Kelly stopped pacing. "The new moon is tonight."

"Oh."

"Well-you-tried-your-best-that-what's-important," Rev said.

Kelly glared at him. "What's important, Uncle Rev, is that my boyfriend's life is on the line, his worst enemies are about to kill him to revive themselves to full health so that they can kill Brenda and leave the rest of us with bad luck for the rest of our lives, and Austin's not gonna be there to help us defeat the most bad guys we've ever fought and ever will fight in our entire lives and my heart is about to break because of that because I think I might be in love with him!" Sarah gasped. Michael stared at her, wide-eyed. Ryan, Tech, and Sophie didn't know what to say. The rest of the group was just giving her strange looks. "OK, that last part kind of slipped out."

"Oh my, squirrel, you really are in love with Austin?" Sarah asked, excited for her older sister.

"I guess I am." Kelly smiled for a second, then turned to Tech. "And, Dad, I know you don't trust him, but…"

Tech sighed. "It's OK, Kelly. It's your life, I can't be living it for you."

"OK, then, I guess it's a good time to tell you that we've been boyfriend-girlfriend ever since you died on that meteor, before even."

"I—Oh, what do I care?"

"What are we going to do about the bad guys and the Whisperers?" asked Lucy, "They've been tormenting all of us."

"I know," said Daniella. She turned a bunch of pages in her spell book. "Right here. It says that if the altar is broken or the spell-caster is killed, the spell will wear off. If we can do that, then boom! No more bad luck. We're in the clear."

"No more bad luck means no more Eronor and Orthane, right?" asked Wendy. Daniella nodded. "So, they would be powerless and get sent back to Anasala prison. We wouldn't even have to worry about them."

"Then all we have to do is free Austin and break their altar and both spells are gone, right?" asked Nadine.

"Exactly," said Daniella.

"Then what are we doing here? Let's find his lair and break Austin out!"

"Slight problem," said Wendy, "Rev can't detect Vampires on his GPS, remember? How are we going to find the lair?"

"I think I know," said Sarah.

_Back at the warehouse…_

Austin was tied to the bedpost.

"_ Run and catch, run and catch…_" Damiana walked up to him. "_…the lamb is caught in the blackberry patch. _" She knelt down next to him. "My mummy used to eat raw lemons." She opened a bottle of holy water. "She loved the way they made her mouth tingle." She let the water drop onto his skin.

He struggled to stifle a scream, the water burning like acid.

"Her favorite was custard, brandied pears…"

"Dame—"

"Shh! …and pomegranates." She climbed onto the bed behind him. "They made her fingers all red." She poured a little more water onto him.

He groaned, but wouldn't scream.

"Do you remember?"

"If I could—"

She got back in front of him. "Bite your tongue! They used to eat cake. And eggs. And honey. Until you came and ripped their throats out." She emptied the bottle on him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He screamed.

_Meanwhile..._

The group reached the ocean.

"Why are we here?" asked Ryan.

Sarah took a horn out of her pocket and blew it as loud as she could.

"Hey! Sarah! Watch the ears!" Lexi commanded, rubbing her ears.

"Sorry," said Sarah. She looked around and saw nothing but water and buildings (and her family, of course). "Where is she?"

As soon as she said that, she noticed two dolphins headed for them. Wait, only one of them was a dolphin. What was the other one?

"Chris!"

Christiana Pierce came up in the water. She was a Mermaid. The Loonakids had been friends with her since before they met Austin. "What's the problem?"

"Did you happen to see two Vampires come through here in the past week?" asked Lucy.

"Two? I saw a whole bunch of them on some boat just four days ago."

"Where'd they go?" asked Kelly, "We need to find their lair. It's a matter of life and death."

"OK, OK, if you must know," said Chris, "They headed in the direction of that old, abandoned Old Abandoned Warehouse."

"'Old, abandoned Old Abandoned Warehouse'?" asked Sarah.

"Yeah, old, abandoned Old Abandoned Warehouse."

"So, it's 'old, abandoned' twice?"

"Pretty much. I guess you've got it."

"OK, just forget that," said Kelly, "The moon is rising. They'll be starting soon."

"Do you know exactly where it is?" Sophie asked Chris.

"I know it's in that direction." Chris pointed both her fingers to the east and the dolphin did the same with his flippers.

"OK, whatever, that doesn't help much," said Kelly, "Let's just go."

"Good luck!" Chris called after them as they left. As soon as even Lexi was out of earshot, she mumbled under her breath, "You're gonna need it." After that, she swam back to the ocean.

_Back with Damiana…_

Sean walked into his girlfriend's room.

"Say 'uncle'," Damiana was saying, "Oh, that's right, you killed my uncle." She poured more water on Austin, making him scream even more.

"Damiana," Sean said, "The moon is rising."

"It's time…"

"Let's just get him down and get over there. I never was one for the pre-show."

Austin then got an idea. "Funny. I seem to remember that was Dame's favorite part."

Sean looked at him. "What are you talking about?"

"Why don't you ask her? She knows what I mean."

Sean looked at her. "Well?"

Damiana kept her eyes on Austin. "Ruff! Bad dog!"

"You ought to let him talk, Dame," said Austin, "Sounds like your boy could use some pointers." He looked at Sean. "She loves to be teased."

Sean glared at him. "Keep your trap shut."

"Oh, you should take better care of her, Sean. The way she just touched me? I can tell she's not satisfied."

"Shut up!"

"Or maybe you two just don't have the fire we had."

"THAT'S IT!" Sean yanked off part of the wooden bedpost and started at Austin.

"SEAN, NO!" Damiana cried.

Sean stopped just in time. "Oh!" He dropped the makeshift stake. "Well, aren't you a 'throw yourself to the lions' kind of guy these days. Well, the lions are on to you: I stake you now, you go quick and Dame here doesn't have a chance. But if I kill you slow and revive her, your girl and her little super-friends die suffering."

"Sean," Damiana sighed, "The moon is rising."

Sean put his arm around her. "Sorry, Wolfe. Looks like you go the hard way. Along with the rest of this miserable town."

_Back with the gang…_

The group split up in groups of two to find the warehouse: Ryan and Michael, Tech and Sophie, Daniella and Wendy, Rev and Duck, Kelly and Brenda, Ace and Lexi, Nadine and Benny, Lucy and Robert, and Jack and Sarah.

Kelly and Brenda found it.

"Oh, I get it," said Brenda, pointing to the sign, "It was actually called the Old Abandoned Warehouse when it got old and was abandoned. No wonder they abandoned it."

"Let's just go in and get my boyfriend back before they get to that church," said Kelly. Before they could, a Vampire jumped off the roof and landed in between them and the door.

Brenda got a stake out of her pack, but another Vampire came up behind her and took it from her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." With that, he snapped the stake in half and more of his friends came out of nowhere and grabbed Brenda and Kelly, dragging them away from the warehouse and towards an abandoned church…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Sean paced across the platform of the church. "Eligor. I name thee. Bringer of war, prisoners, pariahs, and grand obscenity." He approached Austin and Damiana, who were strapped to a chain hanging from the ceiling, Austin's hand tied to it above his head. "Eligor. Wretched master of decay. Bring your black medicine." He put on a glove and picked up the DuLac cross. "Come and restore your most impious and murderous child." He took a dagger out of the cross and laid the rest of the cross back on the altar. "From the blood of the sire, she is risen." Damiana grabbed Austin's bound hand. "From the blood of the sire, she shall be restored." In one swift motion, he stabbed Damiana and Austin's hands. Austin screamed but Damiana just smiled. A blindingly bright light emerged from them and Damiana could feel his energy pouring into her. "Right then! Now we just let it come to a simmering boil and remove from the low flame."

About then, a Vampire group walked in with Kelly and Brenda.

Sean saw this. "What are you doing?! You brought _them_ _here_?! Now?!"

"I brought the Slayer and the half-bitten, just like you told me," said the leading Vampire.

"You idiot!" said Sean, "You heard me wrong. I said I wished they were _dead_!"

"No, I heard you perfectly clear."

While the two Vampires were arguing, Austin and Kelly's eyes met. She could tell he was weak and wanted to do something, but her only offensive power was only half in her, and it would do nothing to the Vampires. All she could do was wait for Brenda to get her strength, or for the rest of the group to show up.

"Hey, I heard there was a bounty on their heads, dead _or alive_."

"Well, you heard wrong."

"You said: 'I want the Slayer and that filthy half-breed that Wolfe is in love with.'"

"Yes, DEAD! Pinhead!"

Kelly kept her eyes on her boyfriend. "Austin…"

"Yup." Sean walked over to her. "Bugs me, too. Just seeing Austin like that is so…painful. In fact, in five minutes, he'll be dead. But not to worry, he's got something you don't."

"What's that?"

"Five minutes. KILL THEM!"

Before the fight could start, the Vampire holding Brenda turned to dust. The rest of the group had shown up, and Daniella had brought a crossbow. Brenda then fought off the other Vampires.

"We got Sean," said Kelly, "Rev, get Austin out of there. The rest of you get rid of the others!"

Rev nodded and sped over to Austin and Damiana. He took the cross dagger out, but was unable to disconnect the spell before another Vampire came along and pushed him back.

Kelly and Brenda fought Sean. The other Loonakids and the Loonatics and the triplets battled and slayed the other Vampires.

"You're not gonna be able to stop us, Slayer," said Sean, "I'll be rid of you eventually, and then you won't be able to stop me and Damiana from getting rid of all your friends."

Brenda remembered the Whisperers' words: _"Having friends will just slow her down, weaken her in battle, she'll save them and not herself, and fall dead like disease-ridden cattle."_ Then she remembered Tech's words: _"They'll tell you half-truths, but you can't let their words get to you or they'll allow the bad stuff to happen. If you show that you're strong, they'll leave you alone."_ She wasn't weak and she wasn't going to cave in to their words. She took out a stake and moved to stab him in the heart with it before he could attack again.

The stake dug into him. "Nice shot, Slayer, but no heart." He kicked her and took out the stake, going at Kelly. Tech saw it and used his power to throw a desk at him before the stake could go anywhere near her heart.

"Thanks, Dad," Kelly called after him, "But we've got to get Austin out!"

Sean fought himself out from the planks of wood and scraps of metal that used to be the desk. "Why, you little…" He threw the biggest piece of table he could find and it hit Tech, knocking him into the wall as he regenerated. He then noticed the idiot Vampire trying to leave, Vamped, and raced over to him, grabbing him. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Now there's a way in which this isn't my fault—"

"They tricked you!"

"They were duplicitous!"

"You're just lucky I'm not staking you right now!"

Kelly came up and staked the dumb Vamp. "No, that'd be my job."

"And you're lucky I'm only gonna kill you once." He started at her—

"Sean!"

Sean turned to Damiana. The spell was falling apart because the cross had been removed, so both Vampires were in pain. Sean went over and took her away from Austin before the pain could become too much. "I hope it was enough."

"It's not gonna be!" Brenda threw a metal pole at the roof.

"Missed us!" Sean called after her, opening the door with his foot, since Damiana in his arms.

"Wasn't aiming at you!" Brenda taunted back.

The roof began to fall apart and collapsed on top of the two Vampires before they could leave. Downside: it set the place on fire.

Kelly ran over to Austin and helped him stand up. Brenda came over and helped her support him so they could get out of there faster. They didn't have to worry about Sean and Damiana now, the bad luck spell would definitely be done. They made it out through the back door and took Austin back to HQ so that he could be reviving while the bad luck spell was wearing off.

_But..._

Several hours after the church collapsed, Sean lay amid the rubble.

Suddenly, a hand reached out and grabbed his arm. "Don't worry, love." Damiana, in Vampire form, pulled him up. "I'll make sure you get your strength back." She carried him in her arms. "Like me." She walked off, leaving the broken-down church in ruins.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(Miley Cyrus' "Good and Broken" plays in background)

"Is Austin OK?" Sarah asked Kelly.

_Are you overloaded,_

_Candy-coated,_

_Your life's imploding now?_

"Why do you assume that I'm just going to know out of the blue how he's doing?" asked Kelly, "Just because I'm in love with him and I openly admitted it to you guys doesn't necessarily mean that I'm going to know where he is and what he's doing 24/7!"

_There's a risk worth taking_

_A pain worth aching_

_On this hollow ground_

"Didn't he sleep in your room last night?" asked Sophie.

"Yeah, we blocked the windows so that he can stay in there with no sunlight and he's doing a lot better."

"What happened to the—never mind," said Tech.

_(We can)_

_Let go don't hold on to all of life's_

_Hardest parts_

"You know what, I'll go check on him," said Kelly, leaving the room.

_When we think of stopping_

_Let's keep on rocking_

_To the rhythm of our hearts_

Zadavia appeared on the TV after Kelly had left. "Good job, Loonakids. Sean and Damiana are nowhere to be found and the other villains have all been sent back to prison. I'll call you again when your help is once again needed. Zadavia out."

_We can, we can_

_Break out of here_

_Jump on over there where the air_

_Is clearer_

"Well, now that the bad luck spell is over, the week can't get any worse," said Jack. He started to walk off to his room and came back. "Forget it. I give up."

_We can, we can_

_Forget the pains_

_When it all breaks_

_Become our broken chains, yeah,_

_We got broken chains, yeah,_

_Good and broken_

"What's his problem?" asked Tech.

Sophie looked down the hall. "See for yourself."

The group looked down the hall as well and saw Kelly and Austin kissing.

Tech scoffed. "Figures."

Sophie smiled. They were going to be closer and happier now...

_Find the magic_

_Go and grab it_

_Your fate is in your hands_

_Come on, find a reason_

_To believe in_

_Just tell yourself,_

"_WE CAN!"_

_We can, we can_

_Break out of here_

_Jump on over there where the air_

_Is clearer_

_We can, we can_

_Forget the pains_

_When it all breaks_

_Become our broken chains, yeah,_

_We got broken chains, yeah,_

_Good and broken_

_Get off your seat_

_On your feet_

_Raise your hands_

_Feel the beat_

_Let it go_

_Lose control_

_Feel it in your soul_

_Don't you know what you can do_

_If you have faith in you?_

_Let's not be invisible_

_There's no red light in life_

_Just go!_

_We can, we can_

_Break out of here_

_Jump on over there where the air_

_Is clearer_

_We can, we can_

_Forget the pains_

_When it all breaks_

_Become our broken chains, yeah,_

_We got broken chains, yeah,_

_Good and broken_

_We can, we can_

_Yeah_

_We can, we can, we can, we can_

_We can_

_We can, we can, we can, we can_

_Oh, we can_

_We can, we can, we can, we can_

_We can_

_Good and broken _

**THE END…?**

Yay, I finished it! Anyway, thanks for reading. Keep reading, there will be more Vampire fun later on. Hope you enjoyed Season 2 of Loonakids, stay tuned for the third and final season :( and then the spin-off! :) Thank you, good night!


End file.
